Corporal Robinson
Steve Robinson, known by the ring name Corporal Robinson, is an American independent professional wrestler, best known for his work in IWA Mid-South and Juggalo Championship Wrestling. He is often seen wearing Psychopathic Records clothing, even when wrestling for promotions other than JCW. Career Before wrestling Robinson was attending college on a baseball scholarship, when he was approached by a Marine Corp recruiter and he signed up with an open contract to 2nd Battalion Hotel Company at Parris Island. Robinson was one of only 287 recruits to graduate (from an intake of 299) and was designated 0311, serving time in Bosnia. Early career After leaving the Marine Corps, Robinson trained under Tracy Smothers, and started his career working for Kentuckiana Championship Wrestling. He formed a tag team with Blaze, who soon was working for Ian Rotten's IWA Mid-South. Being a huge ECW fan, Robinson attended one of the shows, and was soon wrestling for them on a regular basis, debuting in 1996. IWA Mid-South Before IWA Mid-South, and indeed for the first year there, Robinson was known as a "pure wrestler". This was all to change however in February 1998 at "No Blood No Guts No Glory 98". Robinson was originally scheduled to face Shark Boy, while Mad Man Pondo was set to conclude a violent feud with a wrestler called Trailer Park Trash. The Pondo-Trash match was booked for Pondo to win, however, Trailer Park Trash refused to take part, so Ian Rotten switched the opponents and Robinson took part in his first hardcore match. From there, Corporal Robinson went on to compete in a wide range of deathmatches in IWA, including 6 King of the Deathmatch tournaments. Robinson also claimed the IWA-MS Heavyweight Championship on 2 occasions, as well as being a 2 time IWA-MS Deathmatch Champion. Corporal Robinson is only the second ever wrestler (behind Ian Rotten) to win the King of the Deathmatch tournament multiple times. Juggalo Championship Wrestling Robinson debuted for Juggalo Championship Wrestling on July 14, 2006 in a Tag Team match alongside 2 Tuff Tony. On October 31, he defeated Mad Man Pondo to become the JCW Heavyweight Champion. The following year, Robinson went on tour with JCW to film the internet wrestling show SlamTV!, where he defended his championship against multiple opponents until he began feuding with "Holy" Trent Acid. On March 6, 2007, Corporal Robinson lost the JCW Heavyweight Championship to Trent Acid at West Side Wars. On March 14, at East Side Wars, Robinson defeated Acid in a Steel Cage Match to regain the JCW Heavyweight Championship. At Bloodymania, Robinson successfully defended his championship against Scott Hall. In 2008, Robinson went on tour with JCW for Season 2 of SlamTV!. In the second episode, he put his JCW Heavyweight Championship on the line against Sexy Slim Goody. When Robinson attempted to hit the Boot Camp, the lights shut off in the arena. When they turned back on, Raven appeared in the ring and hit Robinson with his Evenflow DDT, before stealing the JCW Heavyweight Championship belt. In the third episode, Sexy Slim Goody (kayfabe) knocked Robinson out with a steel chair shot, and Raven began to shave Robinson's afro. Sabu appeared from out of the crowd and scarred Raven off, leaving Robinson with a half shaved afro. The tag team of Raven and Sexy Slim Goody had a match against Corporal Robinson and Sabu in the following episode. Raven to fled from the match with the stolen championship belt before Corporal Robinson pinned Sexy Slim Goody. At Bloodymania II, Corporal Robinson defeated Raven in a "Loser leaves JCW" ladder match to retain his championship. Juggalo World Order On October 6, 2007, Corporal Robinson, Scott Hall, and Violent J formed the Juggalo World Order (JWO) at Evansville Invasion. At that years Hallowicked After Party, on October 31, Shaggy 2 Dope was introduced as a member of the group. After the main event of the night, special guest referee Nosawa ripped off his referee shirt to reveal that he too was a member of the JWO. At Bloodymania II, Kevin Nash teamed with Scott Hall, and proclaimed himself a member of the group. The 2008 Hallowicked After Party saw the JWO induct its newest member, 2 Tuff Tony. On November 9, the Juggalo World Order (Scott Hall, Shaggy 2 Dope, Violent J, 2 Tuff Tony, and Corporal Robinson) "invaded" Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's Turning Point PPV by purchasing front row tickets to the event. They proceeded to promote their faction by flashing their JWO jerseys, which each member had on, before being removed from the building. The group expressed interest in "invading" World Wrestling Entertainment at its 2009 Royal Rumble PPV, but were unable due to filming commitments for Big Money Rustlas in Los Angeles. They have also shown interest in "invading" Ring Of Honor and Ultimate Fighting Championship. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''Boot Camp'' (Cobra clutch legsweep) :*'Frankensteiner' :*''Corporal Punishment'' (Death Valley Driver) :*Diving leg drop Championships and accomplishments * Coliseum Championship Wrestling :*CCW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Elite Pro Wrestling :*EPW Heavyweight Championship (1 times, current) * Independent Wrestling Association Mid-South :*IWA Mid-South Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*IWA Mid-South Deathmatch Championship (2 times) :*IWA Mid-South King of the Deathmatch (2 times - 2004, 2007) * Insane Wrestling Federation :*IWF Tag Team Championship * Juggalo Championship Wrestling :*JCW Heavyweight Championship (2 times, current) * Mid-America Wrestling :*MAW Heavyweight Championship (2 times) :*MAW Tag Team Championship (1 time, with Hardcore Craig) * Pro Wrestling Unplugged :*PWU Hardcore Championship (2 times) References External links *JCW Profile *OWW Profile *MySpace Category:People Category:Wrestlers